


Working Relationship

by Calipsan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calipsan/pseuds/Calipsan
Summary: Thrawn has joined Nightswan's rebel cell and the two have found they work quite well together.





	Working Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Valkyrie Strike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479569) by [Calipsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calipsan/pseuds/Calipsan), [chaosLydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosLydia/pseuds/chaosLydia). 



> Hello everyone! For those who have been following "Valkyrie Strike," thank you so much for your support. I swear the new chapters are coming. I kind of wanted this to happen in that story, but it just didn't fit the tone and scope of where things were going, so here it is! You can totally imagine that it happens in the story somewhere offscreen ; ) 
> 
> For those of you who have not read "Valkyrie Strike," this story is set within that universe. All you need to know is that Thrawn has joined Nightswan's group of Rebels, and Nightswan is going by the pseudonym "Aves Nott."

After another successful battle, this time breaking through an Imperial blockade to allow safe passage of refugees, Thrawn decided he would finally partake of some of the traditional drinking and festivities. 

“We really took them down! Did you see Grax? Didn’t know you were such a sharp-shooter,” Toorgen said, taking another gulp of Alderaan Ale. 

“If it weren’t for my good buddy here and that plan he had,” Grax flung an arm around Thrawn, “would never have worked out!”

Thrawn tensed and extracted himself from the grip. “Thank you for the compliment. You also executed the maneuver well.” 

“Modesty! That’s what makes this guy a gentlemen, isn’t that right?”

Giving a soft smile in response to some happy agreements, Thrawn noticed that Nott wasn’t present at the gathering. Usually, he was out late carousing with the others on the night of a victory. Thrawn knew the sound of his boots on the floor as he walked past his door to his own quarters. Sometimes, the footsteps stopped outside Thrawn’s room. A part of him often wished that Nott would knock on the door and disrupt his muddled late-night thoughts.  

Rising from the revelry, Thrawn walked to Nott’s office and looked in the small window: there he was, pouring over his datapad.

Thrawn knocked lightly on the door and opened it to the affirmative sound from inside.

“Got a communique from Mon Mothma.” Nott said, sitting up straighter. “Nothing urgent.”

Thrawn nodded and touched his index finger to a small blue stone on the edge of Nott’s desk. With that touch, Thrawn felt the energy in the room shift from professional to personal. 

Nott gave a breathy chuckle and when he spoke, his voice was thick. “I like to keep reminders of important moments. There was one night...I thought--I  _ knew  _ I was going to die the next day. But, here I’d met my greatest adversary, a man I respected despite how infuriating he was.”  _ A smile played on his lips, his eyes downcast in...embarrassment?  _ “He met with me and offered me the most unexpected thing--twice. First to serve his people on some distant planet, and second to end this battle with as few casualties as possible. So, as I walked back to my ship, I saw this blue rock. I picked it up, brought it with me.” He took a breath, meeting Thrawn’s eyes. 

A strange mixture of remorse, pleasure, and intrigue flowed through Thrawn as he, too, remembered that night. It had been the start of the path that led him here. “Nott, I wish to ask something of you.”

Nott laughed again. “Ask something? Haven’t I been doing enough? You’d have been eaten alive by the rebels on this base if it weren’t for me looking out for you.”

They shared a smile and Nott stood, coming around the desk.

“I guess you have done your share to help around here.”  _ Nott’s voice continued to have a light tone, but his heart rate had increased along with the heat in his face. His pupils dilated as Thrawn gazed into them.  _ “What do you want to know?”

“Your name,” Thrawn whispered.

_ His friend looked startled, but also relieved. His eyes diverted before flicking back _ . “Rigel, Rigel Veran.”  _ He paused, licking his lips _ .

Puzzling over this man’s true identity had once taken up at least a couple of hours of Thrawn’s time per day, now he stood alone with him as he gave the information freely. He smiled lightly. 

“Not many people know that name. If you tell someone, I’ll have to kill you,”  _ Rigel’s _ eyes twinkled with his joke.

“You think you could?” Thrawn teased. 

As was always true when Thrawn stood very close to humans, he felt the heat radiating from Rigel’s body. Also, as sometimes happened, he felt a touch of excitement at that. As deep as his study of their psychology had penetrated, there was still much of humans he didn’t understand. In general, he found them to be more vulnerable, both physically and mentally, than Chiss, but the passion that flowed through them was immense. It was an endearing and alluring combination.

“Definitely,” Rigel said. And with that, he snatched Thrawn’s hand and started to twist it behind Thrawn’s back. He countered by following the motion, turning with his opponent and reversing the move: taking hold of Rigel’s own hand with his and flipping him against the wall.

“What was that you said?” Thrawn asked, his chest against Rigel’s back.

A quaver went through his captive and Thrawn could tell it was a surge of adrenaline. He released Rigel in case any ill-intent was inferred.

He turned, leaning against the wall and rubbing his wrist. “I guess you got me. You’ve got one heck of a grip.” Rigel placed a hand on Thrawn’s shoulder. It was a sudden movement and he dropped his hand almost immediately. _Adrenaline still coursed through him, his pupils remained dilated, his cheeks hot, and now there was a look in his eye that Thrawn had never seen before._

“It was not my intent to injure you.”

“Oh sure!” Rigel said, then he smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll know if you intend injury. And you’ll know if  _ I  _ do too.”  _ Though the tension in his body lessoned, his eyes still held an odd look.  _

They stood there quietly for a moment, but Thrawn felt a strain in the silence that he didn’t normally feel. During their time together on Blackbird base, he and Rigel had spent many hours together pouring over strategies, researching their opponents, or even simply sitting near each other in the common area. Never had there been this feeling in the air.

“Is there something you intend to say, Rigel?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “No. Good night, Thrawn. The rock--” he motioned to the blue one on the desk. “The mineral is called runacite.”

“Interesting.” He also reached out to touch Rigel on the shoulder. Eli had often told him the importance of physical contact to humans. 

His eyes met Thrawn’s and again he reacted with a combination of surprise and relief. “You are a good friend to me, Rigel Veran. I am pleased to know your true name after all this time.”

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” he said, placing his hand on Thrawn’s, and his skin was hot. 

“Thank you for your kindness,” Thrawn said.

Rigel stepped closer. Then Thrawn felt all the connections weave together in his mind. As is so often the case, if one is not looking for or expecting a certain outcome, one cannot see it until it is upon him. Thrawn always attempted to keep his mind open to  _ every _ possibility, but it was inevitable that he would miss something. 

“For how long have you felt this way?” Thrawn asked. His question assumed Rigel was even aware of these feelings. It was a source of confusion for Thrawn that humans often had little control or knowledge of their emotional state.

A jolt ran through Rigel, his body stiffening. He looked as though he’d been caught in a trap. Thrawn didn’t release his hand. 

“As I said. I respect you greatly. I’m...glad I’ve gotten to know you.” Rigel said. 

Thrawn had enjoyed spending so much time with his former rival as well: The private meetings, the projects they had worked on together over the months. “I, too, respect you. I value your friendship and your loyalty. Through my time on this side of the galaxy--”

The first sensation Thrawn was aware of was the searing heat, then the gentle brush of facial hair, the smell of sweat and earthiness that was so very human and personal. Finally, the swell of emotions filled him as he returned the kiss, feeling the softness of those lips that were so often frowning in thought or sarcastically smirking. It was over in seconds, but Thrawn felt as though he’d been happily drowning for an hour. 

Thrawn inhaled swiftly, pulling back a few inches.  _ Rigel’s eyes were wide and gentle: another expression he had never seen. His stance still held tension, but pleasure was present in his relaxed facial muscles.  _

“Didn’t think you’d kiss me back,” Rigel said, moving away. Thrawn let him go, watching his every move.

“I did not think you would kiss me.”

“Surely you’ve had a girlfriend, right?”

Thrawn’s lips twitched. Humans had such a fascination with the dating habits of others. He had had three formal courtships in Csilla and all had been with women; however, having joined the Defense Fleet along with many other young Chiss men, there had been experimentation, experimentation that Thrawn had not found distasteful. “Yes; however, I have not engaged in sexual relationships since I left Csilla.”

Rigel’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“Chiss sexuality differs from that of humans. It is not as uncommon for us to abstain for longer periods, especially after our teen years have passed.” Thrawn’s heart pounded in his chest. Normally he wouldn’t have spoken so frankly about his people’s practices, but the logical explanations helped to keep him focused on mental activities rather than physical. Yes, Chiss are more likely to abstain, but in this moment, Thrawn acutely felt the years he had gone without physical contact.  _ Heart rate elevated, salivation increasing, higher mental functions dimming.  _

“It’s best if I go,” Thrawn said, turning away from him and putting a stabilizing hand on the office door frame. 

“I don’t think so,” Nott returned.  _ The tone was husky, almost a growl, footsteps approached from behind.  _

When Thrawn turned, he found himself face-to-face with a noticeably aroused and very enticing man. Eyes narrowed intensely and lips parted, it was clear Rigel had made his decision. Thrawn would not disappoint him.

Moving to him in a couple of steps, Thrawn kissed him once more, able now to saver the feeling instead of merely reacting. He nipped Rigel’s lower lip and received the response and encouragement he desired: Rigel moaned slightly, pressed against him, and raked a hand through his hair. Each touch ignited Thrawn’s skin and he kissed down Rigel’s throat, slipping a hand around his waist to hold him close. Another series of soft moans swelled in Thrawn’s ears and urged him to swiftly loosen Rigel’s shirt and slip his hands along that balmy skin.

Rigel gasped, “cold hands.”

Thrawn began to pull back, but Rigel stopped him, backing him toward the desk. “I like it. It’s always too hot here anyway.” He kissed him again and this time Thrawn saw stars. All his vision clouded in pleasure and he plunged into Rigel’s mouth stroking his tongue with his own and deepening the kiss. Now Rigel’s hands explored his chest and he felt his shirt slipping from his shoulders. His fingers were rough, his caresses firm and deliberate. Each touch was bliss and Thrawn felt quiet whimpers and groans slipping from his mouth between their kisses. Then lips were on his neck nipping with bruising force. 

Thrawn hissed and flipped Rigel onto the desk. Seeing the momentary shock on Rigel’s face made Thrawn smile before going down to kiss across his chest. He moved his lips immediately to a nipple and he suckled on it hard, since it seemed roughness was in Rigel’s style. A ragged gasp escaped his lips and he gripped Thrawn’s hair. Thrawn continued to lick and suck, his fervor growing with each fascinating sound that emanated from the man beneath him. He looped a few fingers in the waistband of his trousers and began to slip them down. Rigel tried to sit up, but Thrawn planted a hand firmly on his chest. “You’ll stay.”

They locked eyes. Those hazel orbs were fathomless, and Thrawn was overcome with tenderness suddenly. He leaned down and kissed Rigel’s forehead. “Do you wish to continue?”

“It’s your mercy that’s your downfall,” Rigel said, grabbing Thrawn’s arms, flipping him to his back, and straddling him expertly. Thrawn realized belatedly it had likely not been eight years since  _ Rigel _ had had intercourse. And that was the last coherent thought Thrawn had.

Hips rocked against his and hands stroked his chest, lips strayed up and down his neck, teeth biting and tongue licking. Both of them were bare now, and Thrawn felt his entire body thrumming with ecstasy as he ran his hands along Nightswan’s muscular back and met his lips with returned kisses and dug his fingers into his tangled hair. Then a steady hand gripped him, and a sultry voice whispered in his ear, “Oh gods, oh gods, Thrawn.”

His back arched with the pleasure of it, and wave after wave coursed through him as Nightswan stroked. Each time Thrawn attempted to move or take hold of him, a new sensation overwhelmed him as Nightswan moved his expert hands. Finally the bliss of it all became too much for Nightswan to maintain control and Thrawn was able to move. He sat up enough to take him in his arms and brought his lips to his. Chest to chest and Nightswan’s legs still split across his lap, Thrawn caressed them both, breath catching at the sensation of the two of them pressed close. 

“Give it to me,” Nightswan whispered, covering Thrawn’s throat with kisses.

“Give what to you?” Thrawn said with effort, his breath ragged. 

Nightswan rolled his eyes and took Thrawn firmly in his hand. “I want you inside me. That clear enough? I keep forgetting you don’t--Ah!”

Thrawn flipped him on his back. Positioning himself between his legs and moistening his fingers, Thrawn only met his eyes long enough to get confirmation before sliding a couple of fingers inside him. He reeled with the tightness on his fingers, imagining the forthcoming feeling. Nightswan gripped the arm Thrawn had placed beside his hips for stability and released an unmuffled moan. “Yes, yes, yes,” he muttered, breathless.

Slipping his fingers out once more and wiping them on a piece of clothing that littered the desk, Thrawn positioned himself and slowly began to enter, watching his partner’s reactions carefully. Nightswan’s eyes immediately shot open and he gripped the sheets. But it was pleasure that then knit his brows. Thrawn continued slowly, aching with desire at each movement. 

Nightswan grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forward and Thrawn sank deeper into him, eliciting an exquisite cry. Thrawn began to thrust into him more firmly as it appeared Nightswan was not in pain, and the two of them began a rhythm that Thrawn knew he could not maintain for long. Not with those hands gripping him and those thighs wrapped tight around his waist and those whimpers and moans and gasps consuming his entire being. Thrawn ran his fingers along Nightswan and with a scream of release he climaxed, clenching Thrawn to his own sudden release. 

Blackness engulfed Thrawn as wave after wave of euphoria flooded over him. For several moments all was heat and firm pressure from arms and legs and the tang of sweat.

He slowly grew aware that he lay with his forehead beside Nightswan’s and that the latter was kissing his neck.

“You Chiss come hard.” The whisper brushed past his ear. 

Thrawn turned, rolling off of his partner and laying to face him. “Ch’ah bin’vah vah tur csei sen’cecas.”

“Come again?”

“Not for a few hours at least,” Thrawn slurred.

He popped Thrawn on the thigh. 

“It is a post-coital Chiss saying.”

“How romantic,” He snipped.

“It means, roughly, ‘thank you for sharing your passion with me,’” Thrawn said with a smile, tracing a finger along a scar that lined his partner’s chest.

He stopped Thrawn’s hand and gave a faint smile. “Thank you, too.” He moved to stand, but Thrawn held on.

“Stay,” Thrawn said, and he did.


End file.
